


Monster

by MysticalMaiden21



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Ghouls, I'm Bad At Titles, Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul, Mild Gore, Not Beta Read, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalMaiden21/pseuds/MysticalMaiden21
Summary: You kept your true identity a secret from him. It wasn't because you didn't trust him, it was because you were scared he would reject you and call you a monster. Besides, who in their right mind would date a ghoul?





	Monster

MC always kept her hunger in control. She always kept her true identity a secret from her human friends. But even though she tried so hard to keep it stable, the monster inside her always found its way to her and she'd unleash it at the dead of night. 

MC have always kept herself a ghoul a secret from any human she's encountered. But, when she became involved with the RFA, she promised herself she would never tell them she was a ghoul. She made sure to keep herself under control whenever she was around them. Although they have accepted her into the group, she could never trust them with her secret.  

Ghouls were treated as monsters and humans were afraid of them. It was hard to be accepted in a world that hated you even before you were born. It's just how the world worked. She's seen it many times before, she's heard the comments, her existence was only a nuisance to humans. 

MC hated herself. She hated what she was and hated those that opposed her. She hated yher life and in some cases wished for death. She never accepted herself because no one has ever accepted her. Whose ever heard of a human actually liking a ghoul? It was bizzare thinking someone, a human, could befriend a ghoul. 

That is until she met Zen. 

MC weren't sure what drew her to him. He was charming but his narcissism was a tad annoying to deal with. But he was a nice guy. Maybe that's what drew her to him in the first place. He was sweet, caring, protective, and devoted. Slowly she fell in love with him but, once she came in terms with these feelings, she began to avoid them. Ghouls falling in love with humans was possibly one of the worst things that could happen to a ghoul. You don't fall in love with something you eat in order to survive. A relationship between a ghoul and a human could never work. 

It hurt she had to avoid the feelings she has for Zen because deep down, he made her happy and loved. Whenever she was with him, he always made her feel appreciated and whenever she felt unhappy or insecure, he made sure to comfort her with his words and his hugs. Since meeting him, MC felt happy and for a long time, that was something she rarely felt. As a ghoul, her existence was already a nuisance to the humans. She was just another monster born into a world that already hated her. Humans despised ghouls and they themselves despised humans. Ghouls only saw them as food to fulfill their hunger. For a long time that's all MC ever saw them, until she met Zen and became involved with the RFA.

She would never expect to get close with a group of humans let alone befriend them. Who would have guessed a ghoul would join an organization run by humans? 

But, like her growing feelings for Zen, she also had problems with the others. Yoosung, Jaehee, Jumin and Seven, she made sure not to get close to them. At least, not close enough that she would have to reveal that she was a ghoul. She weren't sure how to tell the others without the fear that they might abandon her because in the short time that she's known them, she finally found friends. But could she really call herself a friend if she wasn't honest with the others? Honestly, she didn't think so.

Because of MC's close attachment with the others and Zen, she stopped eating humans. She knew it risked her health but every time she encountered a human she was ready to eat, she would think about the RFA and the terrified looks on their faces. The horror on their eyes made her lose her appitiate and she wouldn't eat that day, or the next. Eventually MC stopped eating all together and the only thing that she would consume was coffee and water. It didn't fill her stomach but it was better then having the imagine their faces if they ever saw her eat a human.

As the days passed on, eventually turning into a week, MC still refused to eat. During those days, it was hell not eating. She's heard stories from her parents that if a ghoul does not eat, their hunger will only increase making them more dangerous than normal. If a ghoul doesn't eat, they'll lose control and eventually succumb to their hunger. They will eat anyone without a second thought. The thought that you could lose to yourself that easily terrified MC but she told herself you would fight it. What an idiot I am, she thought to herself. 

Eventually, being around became a struggle. Once MC came close to a human, her stomach would rumble loudly causing curious eyes to look at her. She felt embarrassed. _Stupid!_ She scolds herself. _I'm starving herself to death so why continue going on like this?_ The answer was simple, the back of your mind would say; You didn't want to see their faces on whoever you ate. 

However, MC was unable to fight it any longer. It was late at night and she was walking home from work. She was tired and restless, it didn't help that she starving. 

MC was taking a shortcut home when some thug grabbed her from behind and pulled her in a dark alleyway. He shoved her to a wall and threatened her with a knife, demand her for money. He beat her by the ribs causing her to groan and fall to her knees. ' _Damn prick, catching me off guard like that._ ' MC grunts out in pain once his foot smashed her stomach.

MC shouts in pain. The thug grabs her hair and pulls her head towards his face. He reeked of alcohol and cigerettes, smelling him this close made her almost gag but, his scent, his flesh, just the thought that food was this close to her made her stomach growl with anticipation. 

"Now, how about you give me the money and I'll let you off easy. How does that sound?" He chuckles deeply and leans to her ear whispering, "Unless there's other ways you can pay me back." MC stiffens when she feels his hands groping her breast.

' _Dirty bastard!_ ' MC growls causing the man to laugh even more. MC grits her teeth together in anger. She could feel her hunger raising, telling her that she should devour the bastard than and there. He was just another sccumbad, someone who wasn't worth shit in the world. He was the kind of man who'd go after someone defenseless and take advantage of them just for his own personal pleasure. She wasn't going to allow him take advantage of her this way, nor was she going to let him get away with it. 

The man lets out a scream once she bared her teeth on his shoulder. He stumbles backwards and roughly pushes MC away from him. He places his hand on his shoulder and looks up at MC. "W-what the hell?!" He sais in disbelief. 

MC chuckles sending shivers down his spine. "You know, you may reek like hell, but I gotta say you taste real good." She slowly walks up to him, her eyes gleaming red and a taunting, venous smile on her lips. The man crawls to the wall in horror, whimpering. MC stands in front of him and kneels down to face him. She brushes her bangs away from her view and the man gasps seeing the look on her face. 

"How about I start the fun instead? You know what they always say; ladies first." Chuckling, MC sinks her teeth on his neck before he could say anything to her. MC pins the mans lifeless body underneath him and begins to devour him. She hasn't ate in days, she was hungry, angry, but mostly disappointed with herself that she wasn't strong enough to control her hunger. Anger was part of why she was eating the thug, but mostly her hunger controlled her body, making her kill the thug and eat him. 

' _I guess we're both trash._ ' MC thought to herself bitterly. 

After she finished eating his neck, MC attempted to rip the mans arm off when he hears a deep voice behind her. "W-what the hell?"

MC stopped what she doing an instantly all color drained from her body. She dropped the arm beside the corpse and slowly turns her head around, her heart rabidly bea against her chest as fear coursed through her body. Sweet prickled down the side of her head and she prayed to whoever what was listening that who she heard wasn't who she thought it was. But to her horror, it was. 

Zen stood behind MC with his eyes wide open in fear and shock. Once he saw the ghoul was actually MC, he gasped. 

"M-MC..." He whispered. 

' _Z-Zen?_ ' 

Then, much to their surprise, MC leaped onto Zen, pinning him on the floor. Zen yelped in surprise and lets out a strangled gasp once he sees the look of hunger in her blood red and black eyes. 

"M-MC it's me..." He spoke trying to get through her. "It's Zen, Hyun, remember? D-don't do anything...please..." He hated to beg. Zen was never the one to beg but when it came to now - facing a ghoul face to face, ready to kill him, especially one who he knew - he wasn't ready to go down without talking his way out of it. 

He was scared but he knew MC would never hurt anyone. She was caring and so heartwarming towards everyone. There was no way she would kill him, right? 

MC snarled at Zen, leaning her weight against his body. He screamed out in pain coming from his arm. He closed his eyes and winced, gritting his teeth together. There was no way MC was going to let go of him, even if he did try to talk to her. MC is a ghoul and he knew enough from the stories he's heard that when it came to hunting, ghouls were very persistent to eat. 

But this was MC, his mind told him. Even if she was a ghoul, she would never hurt him. They're friends. Right?  

Suddenly to his horror, MC bite his shoulder, sinking her teeth into his flesh. Zen stared up at the dark, empty night sky, his eyes wide open with a mixture of shock and horror. He was really going to eat him. MC was really going to kill him and that will be the end of It. He was going to die. 

"M-MC," He spoke to her. "Don't you remember the times we spent together? The laughs we shared, the memories? Don't either of those memories matter to you?" 

MC stayed silent but she still had her teeth on his shoulder.  Zen continues.  

"They matter to me. All those days we spent together mattered to me. I cherished every second I spent with you because I care about you. You helped me with my problems and became a friend I can rely on. You mean so much to me MC." 

Zen wasn't completely sure why he was telling her these things now. He planned to confess his feelings to her in her apartment after they shared a meal he prepared. He had everything planned out but this...finding out she was a ghoul was a complete surprise to him. Who would have known the girl he fell in love with was a ghoul? 

Well, if she was going to eat him, he might as well tell her his feelings now. 

"I love you so much MC." 

MC removes her teeth from his shoulder and looks down at him. 

Zen smiles up at her, his tears rolling down his face yet, his eyes and his smile still held admiration and love towards her. Slowly, MC's eyes returned to their natural brown color and she finally snapped out her trance.  

Once she realized what she had done soon after, she got off of Zen and crawled to the wall where she broke down and cried. 

"Oh god, Zen..." She weeped. "I am...I am so sorry! I...I didn't mean to attack you like that I just...god what's wrong with me?!?" 

She slammed her head on the wall and continues to cry. 

Zen sat on the ground, watching MC cry in agony. His shoulder hurt but he ignored it and rather paid his attention to MC. Seeing her broken like this made his heart ache. Despite the agonizing pain from his shoulder, Zen crawled towards MC. He sat in front of her, watching her as she wept, avoiding him. He raised his hand up and reached towards MC slowly. When he placed his hand behind her head, he gently pulled her towards him and rested her head against his chest. 

MC laid there in confusion, wondering to herself why Zen was the one comforting her. She almost killed him, almost  _ate_ him. Why isn't he pushing her away or running away in fear? Why is he hugging her as if she was a child that needed to be comforted? It didn't make sense. 

"Zen...let go of me. Now." She demanded. 

"No."

"Zen, I'm not kidding around. Let go of me or else I hurt you more."

"Go ahead. Bite my other shoulder, bite my arm if you have too, but no matter how many times you try to push me away, no matter how many times you bite me, I'm never letting you go." 

MC trashed around in his arms, trying to push him away from her so she can run away. Why is he doing this to her? Why does he have to be so annoying? It wasn't fair. He knows she's a ghoul, he just saw her eat a man, why is he refusing to let her go?

"Zen, please. Let me go. If you don't let me go now I'm going to hurt you. Please..." MC never begged. She never had to begged for anything because she is a ghoul. Ghoul's don't deserve a life, they don't deserve to feel happiness or love, they are monsters that roamed in the dead of night, looking for food. 

"I'm not letting you go." Zen continues. "Never. I love you so much MC. I would feel devastated if I ever lost you." He wrapped his other arm around her and hugged her. MC sat there in bewilderment, unable to comprehend what she just heard. 

She couldn't believe that Zen loves her. He loves her yet, she almost killed him. How can he still find himself to confess his feelings to her when she almost killed him? It didn't make sense. 

"H-how can you still stay that after I almost killed you?" She asked him. "It doesn't make sense." 

"And why not? Because your a ghoul? That doesn't bother me." He tells her. 

MC furrows her eyes together and faces Zen. "Are you kidding me right me? How could you possibly say me being a ghoul doesn't bother you? I could have eaten you Zen. I'm a monster, a danger to society. How does  **that** not bother you?" 

She was furious. MC knew he was only saying those things just to protect her feelings so she won't get hurt. But she's not a child anymore. She doesn't need to have people surgergoat anything to her. She knows how the world works and she nows how humans act around ghouls. 

Even if she did get along with the RFA, they wouldn't accept her if they knew she wasn't a human. They'd shun her and throw her out of the organization. There was just no way Zen wasn't bothered by ghouls. 

Zen sighed and clapped his hands around her right hand. He softly traced his thumb on the top of her hand, trying to call her emotions down. It worked a little bit MC was still furious. 

"I'll admit." He says. "I was scared. Terrified even. I just couldn't believe that you're a ghoul. But just because you're a ghoul, that doesn't change who you really are; great, beautiful, the most nicest girl I have ever loved." Zen traces his thumb on her cheek and she leans towards his touch, sinking in his warmth. Zen smile lovingly at her and says, "We can make this work MC. I'm willing to take our relationship to the next step, but I have to know if you're willing to do the same as well."

"Zen, are you deaf? I'm a **ghoul**. Even if we were in a relationship, I still have to live off eating humans. If I don't eat, I'll lose control and end up killing you without a second thought. I'm **that** dangerous."

"Just...give us a chance. Please MC. I'll do anything to prove to you how serious I am about this. Please, think it over and if I have too, I'll tell you how much I love you every single day of my life until you finally understand that, even if you are a ghoul, I still **care and love you**."

MC hesitated to answer at first. Inside, she was bursting with happiness but the voice in the back of her head thought otherwise. As much as she was willing to be with Zen and give their relationship a chance, she wasn't sure how it would exactly work. She's a ghoul and he's a human. That alone says everything but, she cares about him deeply, enough so to just forget the social norm and be with him. He likes her and she likes him; that should be enough right? YES! 

But what happens if the paparazzi finds out she's a ghoul? Zen's entire career could go down the drain if the media finds out he is a dating a ghoul. No one would want to hire him. Not only that, but, if another ghoul found out  she was romantically involved with a human, they will not hesitate to attack him. Other ghouls would not think twice to attack a human just for food; some do it as a game. MC didn't want to put Zen's life in jeopardy as we just because they were together. If anything happened to him, she will never forgive herself. Zen was far too important to her to lose in her life. 

MC placed her hand over his and held on to it tightly. She bites her lower lip and lets out a shaky breath. She's scared of the future that awaits them. Once she's made this choice, there's no going back. MC's life has always been a struggle but with Zen, she was willing to take that chance with him. She looks straight into his emerald red eyes and with a confidant smile, gives him her answer.  

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY!! I finally finished this piece. It honestly took me two months to complete but I did it.


End file.
